El violín de Jeanette
by Wijaki
Summary: "Tu futuro es brillante Jean" ¿Brillante? de eso no había duda pero ¿sola o acompañada? Una estrella siempre brilla más rodeada de otras ¿no? (Tu lectura es bienvenida, al igual que tu reviews c:)
1. Aburrición

**Bueno, se que nadie leerá esta mierda ¿por qué? Simple por que nadie le da bola a Alvin y las ardillas, sobre todo a la nueva caricatura pero a mi me gusto y me hace ilusión escribir este fanfic que se me ocurrió, tenia pensado escribirlo en Ingles, al menos alguien lo leería, pero quedaría horriblemente escrito ,así que, aquí va, el primer capitulo**

Las ardillas junto con Brittany y Eleanore estaban reunidas en la sala de la casa de las primeras, era un día calmado, de los pocos que tenían, Simón se encontraba leyendo un libro, Eleanor y Teodoro jugaban con unos bloques,Brittany pintaba y retocaba sus uñas, mientas Alvin solo cambiaba constantemente de postura en el sillón,no estaba acostumbrado a esa tranquilidad y eso lo tenía aburrido

-Alvin de moverte tanto, haces ruido y es molesto ,no me puedo concentrar en mi libro

-Si, harás que estropee mis uñas

\- ¡DIOS! Que aburrición

-Se dice aburrimiento Alvin-lo corrigió como de costumbre Simón mirándolo con indiferencia

-No, esa palabra es real Simón

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no-

-Lo es, compruébalo con el libro de las palabras

-Es un diccionario- dijo mientras cerraba su libro y se levantaba a buscar un diccionario que se encontraba sobre la mesa, abrió el libro y su expresión de indiferencia cambio a una de sorpresa al ver la palabra que su hermano mencionó. Alvin noto este cambio

-¿Y bien hermanito-? Dijo con una cara de satisfacción y tono burlón

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste palabras de más de tres sílabas?-dijo dejando el diccionario y volviendo a su libro sentándose en el suelo

\- Jeanette me la enseño mientras me ayudaba a estudiar para mi examen de castellano- al mencionar a su amiga un pensamiento cruzó su mente- ¿Dónde esta Jeanette? Probablemente esto sería más entretenido si ella estuviera aquí

Simón miro a su hermano quien buscaba con la mirada a la mencionada, el siempre se había llevado relativamente bien con Las Chipettes, pero parecía que con Jeanette se llevaba mejor, tal vez por su timidez, aunque últimamente le hacia frente sin problema. La ardilla de anteojos sonrió al recordar como Jeanette obligo a su hermano de gorra roja .simplemente con la mirada, a entrar a un bote de basura y sacar lo que había tirado para dárselo a ella y reciclarlo, era la primera que lograba hacerlo, de repente recordó la pregunta de Alvin, cierto, hace un tiempo que no aparecía la ardilla con gafas violeta

-Tienes razón, hace un rato que no aparece- dijo cerrando el libro por segunda vez en estos cinco minutos- hace un rato que no la veo ¿Brittany?

-Ni idea de donde puede estar

-¿Eleanor? -le pregunto Simón

-Ahora que lo dices, no la vi en todo el día, se habrá levantado temprano para irse a … a donde quiera que halla ido-

-Que extraño-dijo Simón, era de Jeanette de quien hablaban, siempre que salía lo hacía avisando para evitar problemas o preocupaciones

-Tal vez se fue mientras aun dormíamos y no quiso despertarnos- sugirió Teodoro

-Pero habría dejado una nota o algo-contesto Alvin

Ahora si que era extraño, las ardillas lo habrían dejado así y preguntarle cuando llegue, pero Alvin tenía razón, abría dejado una nota o algo

-Ire a ver a la biblioteca-dijo Simón corriendo hacia la puerta

-Nosotras iremos a ver a nuestra casa, tal vez encontremos algo que ayude-dijo Eleanor llevándose a Brittany

-¡OYE! Cuidado mis uñas

\- Ire a dar una vuelta por la ciudad con mi patineta, tal vez la vea

-Yo iré a … la tienda de dulces tal vez este ahí

Las cuatro ardillas restantes se miraron entre sí con incredulidad en sus rostros

-Como quieras- dijeron al uníoslo mientras salían por la puerta, cada uno con sus walkie talkie para avisar a los demás

No había rastro de ella en la biblioteca, ni en la casa del árbol y Alvin no la vio por ningun lado, de repente Teodoro llamo a todos por el walkie talkie

-Chichos chicos ¿me copian?

-Aquí Alvin,, te copio

-Aquí Simón, te copio

-Aquí Brittany y Eleanor, te copiamos

-Vengan de prisa a la tienda de dulces, apúrense, cambio

-Copiado ,cambio y fuera-dijeron colgando. Las cuatro ardillas se encaminaron a la tienda de dulces donde Teodoro los esperaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar

-Y bien,¿que sucede?-pregunto la líder del grupo femenino

-Síganme-dijo Teodoro empezando a moverse, el resto lo siguió hasta llegar a lo que parecía un teatro

-¿Vas a decirnos que pasa? -Brittany comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿Y por que debemos pagar entrada? Dijo mientras veía como Alvin sacaba el dinero de su gorra y pagaba cinco boletos

-Oye, el que esta pagando soy yo, no te quejes, luego me pagaras el valor de tu entrada-

-¿Por qué solo yo?-

-Por que eres la única que se esta quejando-

-PERO YO…

-¡Shhhhhhh! Deja de gritar, ¿Qué tal si se da cuenta de que estamos aquí-dijo Teodoro tapándole la boca

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida Eleanor

-Explícate Teodoro-le pidió Simón

-Pues, mientras estaba vigilando en la dulcería vi a Jeanette, estaba cargando un estuche, no se bien de que, pero siempre se daba vuelta para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, la seguí hasta que entro aquí y luego los llame-

Bueno, esto si era raro, sobre todo viniendo de Jeanette

-¿Vendrá a cantar aquí?- sugirió Alvin

-¿Y para que traería el estuche?-pregunto Teodoro, no tendría sentido

-Bueno, lo mejor será esperar hasta que entremos y ver que sucede. termina tu algodón Teodoro ,no se puede entrar con comida

 **Si leíste hasta aquí ¡FELICIDADES! Tu vida es casi tan triste como la mía, y lo dejare aquí no se cuando actualizare**


	2. Sonrisa

**Bueno, lea las 2 rebién que me dejaron ,más de lo que esperaba en este tiempo, y me gustaría decir que pensé que si agregaba algo de humor a esta historia tal vez la pensé te atraería más, solo fueron unas bromas, que pensé en agregar y listo, yo soy feliz, tu eres feliz, mi hermana es feliz , esa persona tan especial para vos que nunca en la vida te va a dar bola en tu vida, también es feliz. Sin más que añadir, continuemos donde lo dejamos … ¿Dónde más si no?**

Luego de unos largos 15 minutos de espera en la fila, por fin empezaron a entrar, las 5 ardillas se sentaron en una de las primeras filas

-Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿ahora que?-dijo Alvin exasperado

-Pues, disfrutemos del espectáculo hasta que cante Jeanette- dijo Eleanor

-Pero sigo sin explicarme el estuche-dijo Teodoro como si el estuche que llevaba Jeanette fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas del mundo

-Tal vez solo lo usaba para llevar … no lo se, lo que se supone que lleven las chicas- dijo Alvin restandole importancia al asunto

-Vaya, parece muy relajado hermano, hace poco estabas muy preocupado por Jeanette-dijo Simón

-Oye, no sabía donde estaba, Teodoro dijo que la vio sana y salva entrar aquí, ¿para que preocuparse? -

Simón lo miro sorprendido, esperaba que la ardilla negara por completo que estaba preocupado por Jeanette, tal vez no conocía tan bien a su hermano

Poco después el espectáculo empezó, al parecer era un concurso de talentos sobre música, todos los que iban parecían principiantes, guitarristas, cantantes ,pianistas, entre otros. Luego de la primera presentación lar 5 ardillas cayeron dormidas prácticamente unos sobre otros, no es que fuera aburrido, pero habían estado corriendo es busca de su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo Simón al ser despertado con unos ruidosos aplausos

Segundos después el resto también se despertó. Al mirar al escenario entendieron el motivo de sus aplausos, su amiga se encontraba caminando con el cabello suelto y un vestido violeta claro hacia el centro del escenario, en una mano tenía un violín (DE AHÍ EL TÍTULO DEL FIC JAJA JAJAAA no) mientas que en la otra sostenía el arco. Jeanette les dedico una mirada a sus amigos y un guiño

-Oigan, ¿desde cuando ella toca violín?-Pregunto Teodoro

-Es un concurso de principiantes, tal vez quiso una oportunidad- sugirió Eleanor

De repente escucharon unos murmuros detrás de ellos

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

\- Ella nunca se presenta en concursos formales,no se sabe por que-

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto confundida Brittany

-SHHHHHH,YA VA A TOCAR- la callaron las personas de alrededor

Jeanette miro hacia los reflectores, susurrando algo, y comenzó a tocar con un ritmo calmado, no era para nada mala, era un ritmo dulce y arrullador .Las cinco ardillas comenzaron a dormitar al ritmo de esa dulce melodía.

Simón luchaba por mantenerse despierto, su amiga de verdad se veía linda con ese vestido y tocando tan dulcemente, el ritmo de la música era la viva imagen de Jeanette, dulce, calmada, relajante, gentil, hasta que … Jeanette dejo de tocar. El repentino freno de la música los despertó de golpe

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Brittany

-¿Será su miedo a estar frente a muchas personas, yo … creí que lo había superado-dijo bajando la mirada Alvin, tal vez fue su culpa

Simón miro a su hermano. Los murmuros volvieron

-Aquí viene-

De repente la música volvió, pero no era como antes, era rítmica, alocada, alegre. Las 5 ardillas volvieron a centrarse en Jeanette, era como si ella fuera la música, se movía al ritmo mientras tocaba, daba vueltas saltitos, y se movía por gran parte del escenario. movía todo su cuerpo, e incluso tocaba las cuerdas del violín como si este fuera alguna especia de guitarra (no, no se nota que vi Shigatsu wa Kimo no Uso) con una sonrisa. Simón no le quitaba la vista de encima,, era el otro lado de la personalidad de Jeanette: algo torpe, alocada, enérgica Era una explosión de sentimientos comprimidos en las melodías del violín que la chica de cabello castaño tocaba sin dificultad alguna, era como una descarga ,si, como si hubiera estado conteniendo algo durante mucho tiempo y ahora lo estuviera liberando, la canción termino tan de golpe como ese cambio repentino que dio, gobernó un silencio en el teatro.

Las cinco ardillas se preguntaban por que estaban tan callados mientras miraban a todos lados menos hacia el escenario ¡había sido fabuloso! Y se preocupaba por Jeanette ¿Qué pensara con ese silencio?. Se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo al escenario y ver la pose lista para recibir aplausos, los cuales no tardaron en llegar, todos sintieron que sus corazones latían de nuevo. Todos en ese lugar se maravillaron con la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la joven, Simón sentía como se le contagiaba y se le subía la el color a las mejillas, en incluso el "rompe corazones" de Alvin sintió un pequeño rubor al verla, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Brittany

Fuera del teatro una mujer de corto pelo negro, vestida elegantemente con un abrigo rosa escuchaba los aplausos con una sonrisa

-Parece que ya lo encontré- dijo la mujer antes de subir a un negro auto que pasaba a buscarla y retirarse


	3. Prométemelo

**Bien, me esta gustando escribir este fanfic, si tienes algo que decir, sobre este, mí pequeño fic, sea lo que sea, bueno o malo, tu opinión es bienvenida en los comentarios y no, no pienso decir "review" o como se escriba porque me lo va a corregir de nuevo**

Las 6 ardillas paseaban por el parque, bañado por los tonos de un atardecer, aunque en esa tarde en particular el cielo parecía tener un tono entre rosa y violeta. La ardilla de violeta cargaba el dichoso estuche en su espalda. en el llevaba el violín, esta vez parecía más contenta que otra días, caminaba alegremente frente a los demás, dándose la

-¡Dios! Sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar cuando estaba caminando hacía el centro del escenario- dijo tocando su pecho y respirando-que bueno que ya paso

-No te veías nerviosa-

-¿A no? Creo que aprendí a guardar las apariencias-dijo sonriéndole a su amigo de verde quien le hizo ese comentario-

-Oye, el concurso empezó bastante tarde en comparación a cuando te fuiste- le comentó Simón

-Oh, es que debía practicar antes de mi "gran debut" y se me ocurrió venir al parque a hacerlo, para no molestarlos, salí deprisa y no deje una nota-dijo dándose la vuelta con un ligero salto y caminado de espalda para ver a su amigo mientras hablaba

Simón miro a su hermano menor de verde con una sonrisa, al parecer el tuvo razón

-Pero, parecías preocupada de que alguien te siguiera, según Teodoro-

-¿Qué? Oh, es que me entere de que hubo un robo hace poco por esa zona y estas cosas no son precisamente baratas-dijo golpeando ligeramente el estuche que cargaba sus espaldas- con una gran naturalidad

-Nos lo tenías bien guardado ¿eh?-dijo Alvin adelantándose los demás para estar a su lado-¿Qué otras cosas escondes traviesa? ¿algún novio secreto?

Jeanette no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Alvin rió divertido, ese maldito, sabía que ella se sonrojaba con facilidad y lo usaba para divertirse, pero esto no se quedaría así

-Oye, tu te sonrojaste cuando termine mi presentación-dijo Jeanette adelantándose a el, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Alvin se quedo tieso y sonrojado al oír esto ¿Cómo pudo verlo? Tenía problemas de visión

Jeanette te volteo para ver a su confundido amigo

-Brittany me lo dijo-menciono guiñando un ojo

Alvin volteo a ver a Brittany, quien aun seguía unos pasos detrás de el junto con el resto del grupo, esta la miro con cara de "Lo siento, no lo siento" (suena mejor en ingles)

-Eso me recuerda que tienes que pagarme lo del boleto-Dijo enojado

-¿Qué? no pienso pagarte nada-dijo cruzada de brazos

Jeanette, quien estaba más adelantada a ellos, escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras miara el cielo ,esto ya era parte de su día a día, de su vida, no podía imaginarse su vida sin esas discusiones

-Oh si lo harás- dijo acercándose a ella

No le tomo ni medio minuto a Brittany empezar a correr, adelantando a Jeanette, seguida por Alvin

-¡Una carrera hasta ese roble- dijo Jeanette echando a correr, siguiendo a los dos líderes del grupo

-¡Hey! No es justo- dijo Simón quien también empezó a correr seguido de las dos ardillas restantes

Jeanette contaba con más energía que los demás, pese a que ella había madrugado, los demás se la pasaron dando vueltas y corriendo buscándola, adelanto sin problema a Alvin, a quien le dedico un guiño burlón al pasar a su lado, luego pasó a Brittany, haciendo un gente con la mano, llegando finalmente al roble, con su respiración agitada

-¡Gané!-dijo Jeanette alegre mientras esperaba a los demás

-No se vale- dijo Brittany llegando agitada y acomodándose el cabello

-Si, es trampa- la secundo Alvin luego de llegar

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué gane?-

-No, por que nosotros estuvimos dando vueltas por toda la ciudad buscándote- le respondió Simón al llegar con sus gafas torcidas-

-Oye, la que madrugo para no causar molestias fui yo, déjame esta victoria

-Bien, tu ganas ¿feliz?-dijo Alvin con molestia

-Síp- dijo Jeanette con una sonrisa mirando al resto del grupo, estaban separados de unos pasos de Jeanette, ella se encontraba del lado izquierdo del árbol, los demás del derecho

Jeanette volteo para ver el cielo que se estaba ocultando el sol, se veía particularmente bello hoy, el resto del grupo volteo también, se preguntaban como no habían notado ese espectáculo antes, era hermoso

-Hace tiempo …- el resto del grupo la miró cuando empezó a hablar-empecé a tocar el violín-dijo con una sonrisa mirando el suelo

-Si-dijo Alvin mirándola

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?- pregunto Brittany

-No lo se, tal vez esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente buena- dijo dando vuelta su cuerpo para quedar completamente de frente al grupo.

-Para ustedes- dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras soplaba un sueva viento que hacía que si pelo se moviera levemente

Sus amigos/hermanas la miraron con sonrisas , esa chica de verdad tenía algo especial

-La vida esta dividida, en túneles, túneles oscuros y pueden darte miedo, y no sabes que hay luego de ellos, tal vez este más oscuro o mas resplandeciente, tal vez sea de día o de noche al salir ,pero quiero creer que aunque sea de noche, las pequeñas estrellas me ayudaran a continuar aun siendo estando oscuro, quiero seguir, mientras tenga un motivo, y quiero que ese motivo sean ustedes-dijo señalándolos con una sonrisa-Prométanmelo, que siempre serán mi motivo para seguir adelante-dijo con una sonrisa

-Prometido-dijeron Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor y Teodoro

Simón se acerco a Jeanette, levantando su meñique,

Jeanette lo miro a los ojos,

-Prométemelo - dijo dándole su más alegra sonrisa

-Te lo prometo, Jean- dijo sonriéndole de la manera en que solo a ella le podía sonreír

Jeanette tomo el meñique de su amigo con el suyo sonriéndole

Esa tarde, en aquel parque, en ese roble, se lo prometieron, siendo un único testigo el viento, el sol y una mujer de corto cabello negro

-Arranca-ordeno al chofer- este , obedeció

-Bueno, mejor vamos, empieza a refrescar-dijo Jeanette sintiéndose algo tonta por ese momento tan empalagoso

Los demás la siguieron, Simón miro su mano

"… _Prométemelo…"_ resonó en su cabeza la alegre voz de su amiga

Sonrió y se puso en marcha en alcanzar a los demás

 **Si, lo se, cursi, pero sentí que debía poner un capítulo sobre la relación de amistad que había, una relación que al menos a mi, me encanta y con estos diálogos, a medida que avance la historia entenderán por que**


	4. El peor error

Luego de una tranquila caminata divagando sobre los eventos del día y sobre el rehusó de Brittany de pagar el boleto a Alvin, llegaron a la casa de las ardillas, al entrar para saludar a Dave, se sorprendieron con la presencia de una mujer, quien se encontraba hablando con Dave, hasta ser interrumpida por la llegada del grupo de amigos, inmediatamente clavo su mirada de ojos verdes en Jeanette, se acerco hasta ella, poniéndose de cuchillas para estar a su altura, Jeanette, algo intimidada por la apariencia de la mujer, pues su forma de vestir la hacían ver como alguien importante, retrocedió unos pasos, la mujer le sonrió

-Tu debes ser Jeanette, si que eres linda- sigo acariciándole el cabello.

La mujer noto la mirada de enoro que Simón le dio

-¿No te parece?- Dijo mirando a Simón con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona,

Jeanette volteo a ver a Simón, este procedió a sonrojarte y bajar la vista al notar la mirada de Jeanette

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió

-¿Y ustedes que creen?- le pregunto al resto del grupo

-Pues, no esta nada mal- dijo Alvin, se notaba una honesta indiferencia en su vos

-¿Vino hasta aquí solo para hablar de Jeanette?- dijo Brittany, estaba acostumbrada de ser el centro de atención, y eso la estaba hartando

La mujer miro sorprendida por esa actitud

-¡Brittany!- la regaño Eleanor

-¿Qué?-

-Oh, déjala, tiene razón, no me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Kaylie Amarson , he oído a Jeanette tocar tan majestuosamente y me gustaría hacerte un oferta, daré una fiesta en mi casa, y me gustaría que tocaras un pequeño solo, ¿Qué dices Jean?- dijo tomando su hombro

Simón miro con notable desagrado a la mujer ¿Quién se creía? .Llegaba, entraba en su casa como si nada, acariciaba el cabello de Jeanette y ya la llamaba por su apodo. Pero la oferta que hacía era tentadora, podía ser su oportunidad

Jeanette miró a los demás, como si esperara una confirmación de su parte, sus 5 amigos levantaron el pulgar con una sonrisa , Jeanette les correspondió el acto

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

-¡Genial! Te veré mañana a las 8:30 pm en esta dirección, lleva ese hermoso vestido violeta que llevas en el estuche de violín- dijo dándole un papel con una dirección escrita. Las 6 ardillas se quedaron algo helada al oir eso ¿ella la había visto tocando?

La mujer se dispuso a salir, abrió la puerta, pero fue detenida por la vos de Jeanette

-¡Espere! Mis hermanas y mis amigos pueden ir a la fiesta ¿verdad?- dijo con una vos tierna

Todos notaron como la mujer se tenso con esta pregunta, como estaba de espaldas a todos, no lograron verle la cara hasta que se volteo con una sonrisa ¿forzada? ¿falsa? No sabía como describirla , pero no era una sonrisa real u honesta

-Claro linda, oh y no tienes porque tratarme de "usted", nos vemos- dijo saliendo

Las 6 ardillas junto con Dave no entendían del todo lo que acababa de suceder

Jeanette miro el papel con la dirección y un "te espero"

-El nombre de esa mujer me sonaba- dijo Eleanor

-Si, a mi también-dijo Teodoro

-Creo que escuche su nombre en la calle- dijo Alvin tratando de recordar

-El peor error que puedes cometer es dejar que ciertas personas se interpongan en tu camino y tu te rehúses a ver que no son mas que estorbos - se escucho decir a la vos de la chica que había sido la protagonista de los sucesos del día

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos incrédulos ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Esta escrito en el reverso del papel- dijo señalando

Luego de una cena demasiado callada en comparación a otras, todos fueron a dormir de inmediato, había sido un largo día. Simón repasaba ciertas frases de ese día en sus últimos minutos despierto acostado en su cama

" _Prométemelo…"_

" _El peor error que puedes cometer es dejar que ciertas personas se interpongan en tu camino y te rehúses a ver que no son más que estorbos"_

-El peor error ¿eh Jean?- dijo en vos alta, sonrió algo triste,, no sabía porque pero la visita y la oferta de esa mujer lo dejo que con una amarga sensación

"Que final tan amargo para un día que había sido prácticamente perfecto" pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse


	5. Rojo y Violeta

**Si ,el anterior fue algo corto, pero para compensar este será un poco más largo**

La tranquilidad de la noche del viernes se vio interrumpida por un bovinazo por parte de Brittany, mientras esperaban en el auto a que Alvin bajara

-¡Alvin!. Apúrate por Dios-se me arruga el vestido-

Todos se habían vestido elegantemente a raíz de lo que la mujer le dijo a Jeanette "lleva ese hermoso vestido" por lo que supusieron que sería formal, esperando a que Alvin llegara para irse camino a la fiesta

-Iré a buscarlo- dijo Jeanette dejando el estuche en el auto y saliendo para buscar al líder del grupo

-Iré contigo- Dijo Simón siguiéndola

Entraron a la casa, mientras subían las escaleras una duda asaltó a Simón

-Oye ¿estas bien?-

-Claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque estaba algo extrañada de esa pregunta

-Es que eres buena disimulando cuando algo te molesta, por eso quiero saber-

Jeanette no pudo evitar sonreír con comentarios como esos

-Oye, no pasa nada,Simón

Simón le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo ella era capaz de robarle

Llegaron a la habitación de los hermanos, Jeanette se te dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero antes de eso Simón abrió la puerta prácticamente de un golpe, al ver como entraba, Jeanette lo so

-¡Alvin! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Apúrate- dijo mientras entraba como si fuera su cuarto …oh esperen

Alvin se encontraba parado frente al espejo, con un traje

-Oh, solo ,estaba preguntándome a mi mismo como debería peinarme, en unos segundos bajo-dijo con vos natural

Mientras lo escuchaban Simón y Jeanette se miraban con la incredulidad palmada en sus rostros

-No puedes atarte la corbata ¿cierto-dijeron ambos

Alvin suspiro en señal de derrota, habría intentado negarlo pero ya estaba frustrado

-No, no puedo atarme la maldita corbata ¿felices?-

Los 2 amigos de lentes sonrieron con rostro burlón .

Jeanette se acerco a su amigo para atarle ella misma la corbata, Alvin vio una oportunidad para divertirse

-Te ves muy linda de cerca-le dijo

Jeanette se sonrojo mientras proseguía con ayudar a su amigo, aunque Alvin solo se concentraba en ver la reacción de su herman0o,quien no estaba nada feliz con ese comentario. La ardilla de azul sabía que solo lo hacía para molestarlo, y eso lograba , desde que Jeanette le pidió ayuda a Alvin para superar

su timidez y Simón se puso celoso de esto, Alvin descubrió lo divertido que era ver a su hermano celoso (ese capitulo se llama My Sister The Weirdo, o algo así, solo esta en ingles)

De repente Alvin sintió que se ahogaba, Jeanette le estaba apretando demasiado la corbata, Alvin la aparto,

-Gracias, Jean, yo termino-dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Como quieras-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Simón observaba la situación con la misma sonrisa

Las tres ardillas se encaminaran al auto, mientras salían del cuarto Jeanette recordó algo

-Oigan ¿ustedes han oído de Hachiko?

-Si-le dijo Simón

-Creo que me suena-dijo Alvin tratando de recordar

-Fue un perro que espero en la estación de tren a su dueño, quien fue a trabajar pero no volvió porque murió mientras daba clases, lo espero durante 10 años- dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras- conmovió a todos los que veían al perro esperando a que su dueño llegara

-Ah, si, hicieron una película de eso, dijeron que estaba basada en hechos reales pero no pensé que fuera cierto- recordó Alvin

-Hasta que tu mueras …- dijo Jeanette adelantándose y llegando al pie de las escaleras- Hasta que tu mueras, e incluso después ,deja que me corrija , voy a ser tu fiel amiga, seré tu Hachiko-les dijo a las 2 ardillas, si tuviera que elegir a 2 personas en el mundo, fuera de sus hermanas, elegiría a ellos 2

Los 2 chicos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso

Jeanette soltó una risa con su reacción

-¿Qué piensan de esa frase?-

-¿Eh?- dijeron confundidos

-En el club de literatura debemos hacer una frase, yo pensé en esa. ¿Qué creen?-

-Oh-dijeron al unísono- Esta bien- se miraron extrañados al responder lo mismo

Jeanette rió, los dejo tan confundidos que pensaban lo mismo, eso si era raro

Aunque ,los 2 notaron que había sinceridad en la voz de la chica mientras hablaba .

Subieron al auto, el viaje transcurrió sin eventos en particular, hasta llegar a la ¿casa?

-¡Pero esto es una mansión!-soltó Teodoro al llegar y ver el lugar de la fiesta

-¡Shhh! Ten algo de clase- le dijo Brittany mientras entraban

-Pfff, habla la que se puso a gritar en medio de la fila … ¡OYE MI DINERO!

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, damas y caballeros- dijo con su acostumbrado sarcasmo Simón

De repente la mujer de cabello negro llego

-¡Jean! Querida, viniste- dijo tomando a Jeanette del hombro- Oh, y trajiste a los demás…

A las cinco ardillas restantes no les cabía duda, a la dichosa Kaylie no le caían ni la mitad de bien que Jeanette, aunque eso no les preocupaba, a ellos tampoco les agradaba

-Bien, ven, tocaras en el escenario, con acompañamiento de piano, obviamente ,pero tu serás la estrella

-Oh, yo se tocar el piano, podría..-

-No,lo siento Simón pero ya tengo a alguien-dijo cortándolo de inmediato, luego se volvió a Jeanette ¿te gustaría otro acompañamiento? ¿una guitarra?

-Oh, yo se tocar guita…-

-No, Alvin, no eres lo que busco-dijo cortándolo al igual que Simón

Jeanette la miro muy extrañada ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Bien, vamos- dijo llevándose a Jeanette,-yo te llevo el estuche, oh, y ustedes- dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a los demás

-No hagan nada raro ¿no quieren arruinar a su amiga ¿oh si?-

Las 5 ardillas bajaron la mirada con rabia, al irse la mujer Dave aprovecho para decirle lo que tanto quería, no quería decirlo frente a Jeanette

-Chicos, escuchen-dijo poniéndose a la altura de ellos. Los 5 le dirigieron la mirada

-Esta chica quiere darle la oportunidad a Jeanette de tocar conciertos ella misma con el violín ,dijo que esto es una prueba, y dependiendo que como lo haga y como reaccione la gente, vera si es capaz o no-

Los cinco se quedaron helados, era demasiada información de golpe, ella ¿quería llevarse a su amiga?

-Pero … ella no lo sabe ¿verdad- pregunto Eleanor

-No, dijo que se lo dirá esta noche si todo sale bien-

-Pfff, no hay de que preocuparse, conozco a Jean, ella le dirá "gracias, lo pensare" y nunca la vera de nuevo - dijo Alvin despreocupado

-Alvin, si tuvieras una oportunidad … ¿en serio harías eso?- le pregunto Teodoro

Alvin no supo que responder, nadie supo,

De repente las luces se apagaron, se escucho un piano y luego un violín, con una melodía dulce, sin duda, era Jeanette, mientras tocaba , se acerco Kaylie

-Es increíble ¿no?- les pregunto

-Si, lo es y es nuestra amiga-le respondió Alvin

-Oh, claro que lo es Alvin, pero cuando los demás la ven, no ve a tu amiga, ellos ven a una chica con un gran talento, es lo que yo vi. en ella, por eso esta aquí ¿tu que ves en ella? ¿Qué ven todos ustedes en ella?- dijo mientras los miraba fijamente

Ninguno respondió

-Si que es linda ¿Cómo es que no tiene novio?- dijo mirando disimuladamente a la ardilla de gafas azules, quien se tenso

-Tal vez esta esperando- dijo Alvin enojado, solo el podía molestar a su hermano con el tema de Jeanette- Tal vez haya un chico que le guste y no quiere estropear nada-

-Tal vez … haya chico al que le guste Jeanette, pero es un cobarde- dijo mirando al suelo Simón

-Oh, Jeanette no se merece a un cobarde, merece alguien más … atrevido -dijo la mujer, se dispuso a irse, pero antes de irse dijo

-¿Saben? Siempre me gusto la combinación de rojo y violeta-dijo antes de irse

Simón se quedo en shock, cosa que todos notaron

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Brittany

-Si, solo … déjenlo- Simón recordó ese temor, un temor que creyó haber perdido

Ninguno había prestado atención y cuando se dieron cuenta, solo se escuchaban los aplausos del público a Jeanette, estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa como la del teatro, había algo diferente en esta

 **Se agradecen los comentarios** **J**


	6. Mentirosa

**Se que los últimos capítulos han sido demasiado "jaja, que felices somos,jiji,jaja" pero aquí empieza lo bueno**

Jeanette te despertó al día siguiente, se espanto al ver la hora ¡Era mas de mediodía! ¿tanto había dormido?, en ese momento recordó que estuvo despierta hasta tarde dando vueltas en su cama, recordando las palabras y la oferta de Kaylie

-Mi oportunidad ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa amarga. ¿Cómo dejaba que algo tan trivial como lo que sucedió anoche en la fiesta mientras tocaba este afectando esa decisión ?. Miro a las camas de sus hermanas, ya estaban arregladas , normal, ya era bastante tarde, se levanto, se arreglo y se dirigió a la casa de sus amigos, lo más probable es que estén allí

"Metiéndose en algún problema como de costumbre" pensó mientras abría la puerta con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto las 5 ardillas se encontraba en la sala de la casa de las ardillas, discutiendo sobre bueno ¡Todo! Hace 3 días eran un grupo de amigos preocupados únicamente por que Dave no los atrape en la travesura del momento, y ahora estaban temiendo que su amiga que vaya

\- Jeanette lo hablaría con nosotros, estoy segura- dijo Eleanor

-Si, eso haría ella- coincidió Teodoro

Todos sabían eso, mas que una discusión, era una "junta" para darse ánimos el uno al otro y convencerse que Jeanette se quedaría

-Esa sonrisa de anoche, no era para nada como la del teatro, algo esta mal- dijo Simón, el siempre se daba cuenta de estas cosas, tal vez por ser el mas listo o por que era el quien más se fijaba en Jeanette

-Ella dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos- dijo Teodoro

-Teodoro, la vida es impredecible, si aprendí algo en lo que llevo de vida es que las cosas más significativas, sean buenas o malas, siempre llegan de sorpresa- le dijo Brittany

-Sep, así es la vida- dijo una nueva voz en la conversación, entrando por la puerta

Las 5 ardillas voltearon sus cabezas para encontrarse con Jeanette, con esa sonrisa de costumbre. No pudieron evitar sentir ¿enojo? ¿rabia?, no sabían como definirlo. Ella podía irse y volver Dios sabe cuando ¿y ella simplemente seguía como si nada hubiera pasado?. El ambiente serio fue una gran sorpresa para Jeanette al entrar, esperaba encontrar risas o comentarios tontos, en lugar de eso, trato de alivianar el ambiente

-Wow, ¿Qué es pasa aquí? ¿murió alguien? Si es por Glenn, el sigue vivo, tranquilos- dijo con una sonrisa algo torpe.

Las miradas de confusión se apoderaron de las caras de todos, excepto de Jeanette ¡ella estaba actuando como si nada! ¿es decir que Alvin tenía razón? ¿pretendería que nada paso y todos a seguir con nuestras vidas? ¿eso debía alegrarlos?

-Oh ,no pasa nada, Jean, ven siéntate, Dave dijo que pronto estará lista la comida- dijo rompiendo el silencio Alvin, ofreciéndole un asiento entre el y Simón. Jeanette asintió y tomo lugar. Por unos minutos la conversación no era para nada diferente a las demás, solo bromas, futuros planes por parte de Alvin, comentarios sarcásticos de Simón, todo normal, pero Jeanette sintió que debía hablar con ellos sobre la decisión de tomar la oferta de Kaylie o al menos hablar del tema

-Oigan ¿Cómo lo hice ayer?- pregunto Jeanette, querían ver que respondían

Todos sintieron como ese aire de seriedad volvía

-Oh, genial ¿verdad chicos?- pregunto Alvin

La sala se lleno de nerviosos "si, claro, estuviste genial".

Jeanette sonrió mirando el suelo

"Mentirosos" salio de su boca mientras se ponía de pie. Esto dejo perplejos a todos

-Ni siquiera escucharon- dijo dándoles la espalda

Esto era el colmo para Simón, quien no pudo evitar sostener con fuerza el pobre mantel de la mesa,quien no tenía la culpa de nada. Primero enraba y actuaba como si nada y ahora esto

-¿Mentirosos? ¿mentirosos nosotros Jeanette?- dijo con la mirada clava en la mesa. Jeanette se dio la vuelta con ese comentario

Simón dio un hondo respiro , sabía lo que se acercaba con lo que estaba a punto de decir

-Jeanette ¿Por qué te fuiste a ensayar al parque tan témpano ese día?- le pregunto Simón

Jeanette lo miro sorprendida

" _¿ A que juegas Seville?"_ pensó antes de responder

-¿Eh? Tu sabes porque Simón, no quería molestarlos- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual se borro con el comentario de Simón

-Mentirosa, te fuiste temprano para que no te viéramos, y fuiste al parque para que otros puedan escucharte- le dijo con una voz fría

Jeanette no hizo más que quedarse perpleja, cosa que Simón y los demas no vieron ya que les estaba dando la espalda,

¿De que hablaba? Ella solo se había ido por los motivos que ya explico. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Simón volvió a la carga

-¿Por qué estabas vigilando que nadie te siguiera, Jean?- dijo dándole un toque ¿sarcástico? ¿burlón? A la forma en que uso el apodo de Jeanette -

-Ya te lo dije Seville- ¿Por qué de repente lo llamaba por su apellido?- era una zona peligrosa

-Mentirosa-repitió Simón, de tanto usar esa palabra, estaba perdiendo su significado- Te estabas asegurando de que no te siguiéramos- dijo mirándola a los ojos firmemente

-¿Alguna otra cosa, Simón?-

-De hecho, si ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo del violín?-

-Por que aun no estaba lista para decírselos- dijo esperando a que Simón contestara

-Mentirosa- dijo, como todos esperaba- tu querías dejarlo en secreto, por que no querías que te quitáramos eso en lo que aun tenías oportunidades de hacer completamente por tu cuenta-

Esto era absurdo para Jeanette, ¿desde cuanto pensaba eso?

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-

-No, lo malo es que siempre te guardes todo, Jeanette- le respondió su "amigo"

-¿Guardar que?- dijo dándose por fin la vuelta- Solo estas sacando conclusiones, Simón, como siempre haces- dijo algo enojada

-Pues, al menos el esta haciendo algo Jean. Tu solo entraste aquí, sonriendo como si no pasara nada- le soltó Brittany metiéndose en la ¿conversación? Sería mas apropiada llamarlo discusión, aunque no era para nada como las de Alvin y Brittany

-¿Y que querías que haga? ¿Qué entrara y les echara en cara que no me estaban escuchando ayer , eso era importante y ustedes hablando sobre quien sabe que-

Simón seguía mirando al suelo, se le cruzó por la mente, una cosa, aprovechando esta situación para sacarse esa duda de una vez por todas

-Una ultima cosa Jeanette ¿te gusta Alvin?- soltó

Todos se quedaron perplejos ¿de que hablaba tan de repente?

Jeanette solo se limito a responder

-No- dijo cortante

Simón sonrió, amargamente

-Mentirosa- una vez más

Esto era absurdo para Jeanette ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace 2 días estaban haciendo una carrera hacia el roble del parque en el atardecer y ahora estaban discutiendo por Dios sabe que. Si no estuviera viviendo eso, diría que estaba en una historia escrita por una quinceañera con demasiado tiempo libre ¿Desde cuando Simón era uno de esos idiotas que no podían ver a un chico y una chica ser amigos sin pensar que al menos uno sentía algo más?. Esto era demasiado para ella, decidió jugar ella también

-¿Y tu Seville?- dijo con la misma sonrisa de Simón, aun llamándolo por su apellido-Creo que en el caso de que a mi me guste Alvin, a ti te debería gustar Brittany - Siempre te llevaste bien con ella, siempre se unían para molestar a Alvin-

-¿Y tu? Siempre de su lado, siempre ayudándolo, pidiéndole ayuda a el en vez de a mi, para superar tu timidez- dijo levantándose, caminando hasta ella, alzando un poco más la voz

-¿Ahora esto es sobre ti?- dijo, alzando la voz a tu altura

-¡Basta!- dijo Eleanor

-Esto es ridículo- lo secundo Alvin

-Oigan ¿ustedes que piensan?- dijo Jeanette sería

-Pues, si no te hubieras guardado tantas cosas, las cocas hubieran sido diferentes-dijo Alvin, los demás asintieron

-No me guarde nada, es Simón quien saca conclus…- no pudo terminar su frase

-¡Deja de negarlo Jean!- grito Alvin, espantando a todo

-No estoy negando nada, es la verdad-

-Si solo querías algo más de atención en las canciones y bailes, solo debías decirlo- dijo Brittabt

-¿Por qué todos están de repente en mi contra?-

-Nadie esta en contra de nadie, Jeanette- dijo Eleanor

-Entonces ¿Por qué es esta discusión?- dijo enojada la ardilla de gafas violeta

-¡Solo intentamos ayudar!-Dijo Eleanor enojada

-¡Eres nuestra amiga!- dijo arto de todo esto Teodoro

-¡Y parte del grupo!-dijo Alvin

-¿Esto significa ser parte del grupo?- dijo haciendo referencia a la absurda situación

-Pues.. Tal vez- dijo Simón inseguro

Las 5 ardillas se miraron entre si, asintieron

-Tal ves sea mejor para todos que dejes el grupo-dijeron al mismo tiempo las 5 ardillas furiosas

La expresión de sorpresa de Jeanette no duro ni medio segundo, antes de ser remplazada por una expresión igual a la de sus ¿amigos?

-¿Tal vez?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Sería lo mejor, sobre todo para mí- dijo marchándose hacia fuera de la casa

Un portazo por parte de Jeanette marco el fin de la discusión

Jeanette no pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa horrorizada al darse cuenta de la de lo que acababan de decirle a Jeanette.

Ellos no pudieron ver que Jeanette se te encontraba cubriendo su boca, con sus ojos húmedos

Jeanette miro hacia el cielo

Las 5 ardillas en la casa miraron hacia la ventana

¿Estaba tan gris el día desde el principio?

Simón trababa de olvidar lo ocurrido, tomo un libro, pero no era un libro lo que tomo, era el cuaderno de ,hasta ese día, su amiga, lo abrió, estaba muy poco escrito, debía ser nuevo

Encontró una frase escrita en la primera página

 _Nos espera un brillante mañana juntos_ escrito con tinta violeta

No pudo evitar recordar frases anteriores de Jeanette

 _Quiero que ustedes sean mi motivo para seguir adelante …_

" _Hasta que tu mueras, e incluso después ,rectifico, voy ser tu fiel amigo, seré tu Hachiko "_

Sonrió con amargura, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ese día. Cerro el cuaderno violeta antes de repetir la que había sido la palabra más usada el día de hoy

-Mentirosa-


	7. Guitarra

**Este capítulo será algo corto, es que estoy con los malditos exámenes , pero sigo agradeciendo los comentarios c:**

Jeanette sostenía el papel con el número de Kaylie en una mano lista para marcar el primer número, con la otra sostenía el tubo del teléfono, en su cara se veía la duda plasmada. pese a que durante la discusión solo pensaba en tomar su violín y salir corriendo a empezar su nueva carrera, ahora no estaba segura. Miro las fotos que estaban prácticamente por todos los rincones de la casa. De sus hermanas y de sus amigos ¿en serio así terminaba todo? Con una discusión que ella aun no entendía como paso ¿era su culpa? Todo estaba bien hasta que ella tuvo que abrir la boca.

-Tal vez, deba hablar con Dave dijo colgando empezando a colgar el teléfono, pero se interrumpió, el recordar algo

- **Tal vez sea mejor para todos que dejes el grupo-**

Sintió como una punzada se le clavaba en pecho y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero se resigno a llorar. Había quedado claro con esa línea que todo el grupo dijo, estaba claro, pensaba ella,¿Por qué lo dirían si no fuera así?

Antes de darse cuenta estaba marcando el teléfono, contestaron luego de unos segundos

-Kaylie, soy Jeanette- tomo un respiro hondo antes de continuar-acepto tu oferta

Jeanette miro al cielo, estaba nublado

"Parece que va a llover" pensó

-¿Qué acabamos de decir?- dijo dándose cuenta de todo Brittany

-¿En serio le dijimos eso? ¿¡todos!?- dijo Teodoro

-Ya, ya, cálmense- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, aunque no lo estaba logrando como el quería- tal vez si hablamos con ella …

-Olvídenlo- dijo cortante Alvin, dándole la espalda a todos en la habitación

¿Qué?

-Ya la escucharon, ella no quiere volver a vernos- dijo con voz firme

-Alvin, hay que pensar esto bien y…

-¿Pensar? ¿pensar que Eleanor? Todos la oímos si ella no quiere vernos ¡bien!- dijo mirando por la ventana a la casa de sus vecinas

-A parte ella ya decidió-

Los 4 miraron por la ventana para tomarse con la vista de Jeanette colgando el teléfono, para comenzar a empacar sus cosas

-¿Ven? Ya esta todo hecho, las cosas iban a ser así desde un principio, esta discusión solo acelero las cosas- dijo el líder

Simón sintió una punzada en el pecho, su hermano ¿tenia razón?. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, recordándole las ultimas palabras de Jean

 **Sería lo mejor, sobre todo para mi**

Incluso recordaba ese portazo ¿en serio? Tantos años al lado de Jeanette, con la esperanza de tener el valor para decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos algún día para que todo termine con esa pelea ¿así terminaba todo? Ella misma lo había dicho, era lo mejor para ella. Miraba a su hermano, quien se portaba extrañamente indiferente, el era un cretino pero era obvio para todos que Jeanette era una de sus mejores amigas ¿ le importaba tan poco que se fuera? Cuando se percató, Alvin se estaba marchando a su cuarto

-¿Dónde vas?-

-A mi cuarto, no es obvio, tengo que practicar guitarra, hermano-

Un auto negro paso luego de media hora, Jeanette salió de su casa con una maleta, se la veía pesada. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sus amigos y hermanas la miraba con una expresión sería, todos menos Alvin, quien no estaba allí, ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, concentrándose en no tirar la maleta

Simón se maldijo a si mismo y al impulso que siempre tenía de ayudar a Jeanette, corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a cargar la pesada maleta

Jeanette lo miro sorprendida, Simón miraba hacia la maleta con una mirada mezclada entre cansancio, tristeza y seriedad, levanto la vista para ver a Jeanette, ella bajo la vista al suelo, ambos metieron la maleta en el porta equipaje del coche

-Gracias, Seville-

Simón no pudo evitar mirarla, mirar una ultima vez esos ojos entre violeta y azules,que normalmente estaban radiantes, ahora estaban apagaos y mirando al suelo, ese cabello ligeramente desordenada, aunque parecía que nunca le importo, esos labios que usualmente llevaban una sonrisa, ahora estaban serios

Ambos voltearon al sentir la presencia de alguien, era Alvin ¿no estaba en su cuarto?

Alvin extendió el brazo hacia Jeanette, en el sostenía un marco que estaba bojabajo

-Se te olvidada- fue todo lo que dijo

Jeanette tomo el marco y lo dio vuelta, no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, y pensar que esa foto la tomaron hace unas cuantas semanas, la foto ella, sus hermanas y sus amigos, todos tirados en el suelo y riéndose, querían tomar una foto en grupo relativamente normal, pero ella lo arruino y se tropezó, tirando a todos al suelo y provocando risas, recordó las palabras de aliento de todos, que la foto quedo bien, que esas risas sinceras le daban un buen toque. Alejo la vista del marco, y se la dirigió a Alvin

-Gracias-le dijo sincera con una sonrisa, de verdad estaba agradecida, le trajo buenos recuerdos

Alvin solo se sorprendió de esa sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y corrió, hacia los demás

Jeanette se subio al auto

Kaylie parecia hasta divertida con esa situación

-Me alegro que hayan podido ver que es mucho más que su amiga- dijo antes de arrancar

Alvin entro despacio hacia la casa, se dirigia a la habitación de nuevo

-¿Alvin?-le pregunto Brittany

-¿Estas bi…- Eleanor no pudo terminar la frase

-¡Solo voy a seguir practicando es todo!- dijo, y hecho a correr

-¿Practicar?- dijo Teodoro

-¡GUITARRA!- fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir


	8. Miedo

-Bien, entonces esta mujer ¿Kaylie?-

-Si, así se llama Dave-a Simón le molestaba el solo oír el nombre de esa … condenada

-Bien, ella dijo que esta noche a las nueve, Jeanette tocaría como apertura en ese programa de talentos del que siempre hablan

-Vaya, le prometió un gran y brillante futuro y la hace tocar en un triste programa donde va la gente desesperada por una oportunidad en su triste y miserable vida- dijo Alvin mientras afinaba la guitarra, llevaba todo el día con ella

-Alvin, por favor-le pidió Brittany

-Pero yo solo …- se detuvo al darse cuenta de la expresión de tristeza en la cara de su amiga

-Solo, detente, por favor- le rogó

-Esta bien, yo lo siento- dijo volviendo a su dichosa guitarra

Simón no dejaba de asombrarse con ese comportamiento por parte de su hermano, Jeanette era su amiga y la de todos ¿y el no decía nada al respecto?, lo único que dijo fue que dejaran el asunto, y la dejaran hacer lo que quisiera, sonaba como una frase que el mismo diría cuando su hermano hacía una de sus tantas locuras.

No era un secreto para nadie que Alvin era un cretino, hasta Jeanette lo sabía, pero aun así, ella siempre estaba de su lado, eran como mejores amigos, Alvin tuvo la suerte de tener a alguien tan maravillosa como Jeanette a su lado ¿y así se lo agradecía? ¿con esa actitud indiferente?

-¿Sucede algo hermano?- la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer lo había estado mirando mientras pensaba.

-Nada, lo siento- dijo, en ese momento noto que la mirada de Alvin era cansada e indiferente, esa actitud que había tomado durante todo el día

Simón tomo un libro y trato de leerlo, retomo donde lo había dejado, una frase de la protagonista del libro

 _¿Crees que podré ser el buen recuerdo de alguien?_

Simón sonrió ¿era en serio? El mundo estaba en su contra, era un maldito hecho

El tiempo paso lentamente, una silenciosa casa Seville, esperaba a las nueve, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida de vez en cuando por llamadas a las puertas de sus vecinos, preocupados por tanto silencio. La hora por fin llegó, Dave encendió el televisor, todos los demás se sentaron en el sofá más cercano, todos excepto Alvin, se sentaba junto a la ventana a seguir con la dichosa guitarra, aunque bajo el volumen considerablemente

No prestaron atención al presentador ni a nadie más, solo les importaba ver a Jeanette. El escenario se apago y una luz apareció luego de segundos iluminando a Jeanette, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, con ese vestido y con el cabello suelto, cosa que casi nunca hacía y los abrió segundos después, esa mirada estaba …

-Vacía- dijo Simón

-¿Qué?- dijo Teodoro

-Oh, nada- olvídalo

El abrupto inicio de la música sobresalto a todos, también en el programa. Apenas empezaba la música y ya era sumamente fuerte, pero no era alegre como la que los chicos escucharon en el teatro, cuando llego a su clímax. En esta se notaban otros sentimientos, enojo, frustración, rencor, inquina , sentimientos que no eran propios de su amiga, se notaba también ¿odio?. De repente la música dio un cambió, la música se calmo, pero no era tranquila y dulce, se notaba melancolía, nostalgia y miedo ¿Qué eran esos cambios?. De repente cambio de nuevo a esa música frenética, pero luego de unos segundos cambio a la música tranquila y luego, una batalla, una batalla entre esos dos estilos de música, una batalla entre el enojo y el rencor, contra el miedo y la tristeza, pero el odio estaba justo en medio. La música termino de golpe, las luces se apagaron, se escucharon aplausos enloquecidos antes de que se encendieran las luces y dejaran ver a una triste Jeanette con la miraba clavada en el suelo, ni siquiera saludo, solo se retito.

Los chicos no sabían que pensar, había sido genial, claro, pero estaba llena de sentimientos negativos ¿Qué había pasado con la música del teatro? Esa música que de solo oírla te hacía sonreír, ¿y la Jeanette que tocaba tan alegremente? Que tocaba con una sonrisa radiante de principio a fin de la canción Solo quedaba una chica con la mirada en el sueño

Simón se percato de que ya no escuchaba la guitarra de su hermano, se volteo y vio a su hermano con la mirada clavada en la guitarra, Simón no pudo evitar sonreír

 _Jeanette P.O.V_ (Punto de Vista de Jeanette ,pero suena mejor en ingles, como todo :v )

Solo llegue al escenario y me quede parada, no había preparado nada para tocar y la verdad, poco me importaba, mi mente me jugo una mala pasada recordándome las palabras de mis ¿amigos? Me llene de rabia, ¿siempre pensaron eso? ¿no era mejor decírmelo? Siempre hacían lo mismo, siempre me ocultaban las cosas, como cuando me hicieron creer que ese palo común y corriente era una varita, debí quedar como una tonta o como cuando no pudieron decirle que ese sombrero era ridículo ¡dios! ¡era más fácil decirme las cosas y punto ¿Qué otra cosa me escondieron? ¡yo … ¡LOS ODIO! ¿esperen? ¿Desde cuando he estado tocando? No me di cuenta ¡DIOS! Esto suena muy fuerte,

¿A quien engaño? Se que hicieron todo eso, por mi, para no herirme, para hacerme feliz y yo lo arruine ahora estoy aquí ¿sigo tocando? Creo que si, dios, soy una tonta, tenía a lo mejores amigos y a las mejores hermanas y tuve que abrir mi boca, seré idiota ¿ahora que? Debo seguir sola ¿no? Pero … tengo miedo, recordé unas palabras ¿Quién fue quien me las dijo?

" _Yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda venir, pero no debes tener miedo, por que estaré contigo_ Quien quiera que me las haga dicho, mintió, mintió ¡como ellos! ¿Qué se supone que deba sentir? ¿debo odiarme a mi o a ellos?. Deje de tocar, no me importo que se cortara así como así, simplemente quería irme y eso hice

 _Fin del P.O.V de Jeanette_

-Chicos- los llamo Dave luego de eso, al oir la voz de Dave, Alvin se marcho

-Se de esa pelea, y puedo decir una cosa, conozco a Jeanette, no tan bien como ustedes, pero luego de oir eso se que ella tiene miedo, ella siente exactamente lo mismo que ustedes y del mismo modo en que ustedes no le dijeron nada por que creyeron que estaba enojada con ustedes y porque consideraron que sería lo mejor para ella, ella piensa exactamente los mismo.

Esas palabras les abrieron los ojos a todos ¿Cómo no pudieron verlo? Ver que Jeanette tocaba alegremente porque sabía que podía contar con ellos, que esas palabras en el parque fueron sinceras. que le dolió que no la hubieran escuchado en la fiesta, que no les reclamo luego de esa discusión nada porque ella creyó que estaban enojados con ella, que tocaba con esos sentimientos tan violentos y tan negativos porque ya no estaban junto a ella. Ellos sabían que la necesitaban a su lado pero no se dieron cuenta de que también ella los necesitaba

Simón no pudo evitar reírse, era gracioso, que solo con algo de comunicación todo eso podría haberse evitado. También fue gracioso que justo en ese momento Alvin se había marchado, ahora ellos mismos debían convencerlo

-Gracias, Dave- le agradeció sinceramente Simón


	9. Egoísta

**Antes de empezar con este capítulo, no, esto no es Alvinette, es pura amistad, la verdad la amistad de Jeanette y Alvin en esta nueva serie me gusta mucho, por eso quise agregarlo, sin más que agregar empecemos. Siéntete libre de dejar un comentario**

Alvin seguía en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada, aunque se escuchaba su guitarra perfectamente. La melodía se oía calmada, como si esta fuera una canción dedicada a una chica, se notaba por la tonada calmada y dulce, pero no era de amor, para nada.

Las 5 ardillas se hallaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de los hermanos Seville

-Dios, Alvin, siempre lo mismo-dijo Simón, su hermanos se había marchado justo cuando Dave convenció a todos de, al menos tratar, de volver a ser el grupo de amigos que eran antes. Era bastante común en el

-Oye Simón- la voz de su hermanos de lo distrajo

-¿Si?-

-Lo estuvimos pensando y …- le siguió Eleanor

-Creemos que es mejor que solo tu hables con Alvin- finalizo Brittany

Simón los miro sorprendido , luego solo les sonrió, ellos estaban concientes de que el era el más listo, la verdad, para estos asuntos de convencer a alguien sin trucos o chantajes, por más leves que sean, Jeanette solía ser la mejor, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Alvin.

-De acuerdo-

Las tres ardillas restantes se marcharon con los dedos cruzados, Alvin de verdad era muy terco, y se le veía muy firme con respecto. La verdad es que aunque Alvin se negara, ellos tratarían de recuperar a Jean, pero querían hacerlo todos juntos

Simón tomo aire, esto iba a ser difícil. Camino hacia la habitación, toco la puerta

A Alvin le extraño escuchar que alguien tocaba, normalmente sea quien sea entraba sin tocar

-¿Alvin? ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Simón al ver la falta de respuesta

¿Simón? ¿tocando la puerta de su habitación? ¿preguntándole si podía entrar?. Esto solo significaba una cosa

Alvin sonrió amargamente, como su hermano lo había hecho tanto últimamente

-Si, pasa- dijo sin dejar su guitarra

Simón abrió la puerta

-Hola, hermano- Simón sabía que no debía preguntar directamente

-Hola-

La actitud cortante de su hermano iba a dificultar las cosas

-Esa guitarra suena bien, se nota la …-

-Ya se por que estas aquí- los rodeos no eran cosa de Alvin, que se apresurara así podía rechazar la oferta

-Oh, ¿lo sabes?-

-Si-dijo sin despegar la vista ni las manos de la guitarra

-Oh, entonces, esto será mucho más fácil hermano-

Alvin no pudo evitar soltar una risa

-¿Dónde están los otros?-

-Probablemente con los oídos pegados a la puerta escuchando como voy convenciéndote-

-Lo sentimos-se escucho la voz de Teodoro fuera de la puerta

-¡Teodoro!- lo regañaron las dos hermanas

-¿Y tu crees que podrás convencerme?-

-Estoy intentándolo, pero, tu sabes que tenemos que recuperar a nuestra amiga-

-Simón, debemos olvidarla- le dijo mirándolo seriamente

Simón lo miro boquiabierto ¿olvidarla? El había vivido muy pocas cosas que estaba seguro de no querer olvidar, Jeanette era una de ellas

-¿Olvidarla?- le dijo con una sonrisa- Alvin, no puedo olvidar a alguien como Jean, y no quiero olvidarla, ella me cambio el mundo al conocerla y tu lo sabes bien, y no es solo porque me guste, estoy completamente seguro de que si por azares del destino no me hubiera gustado, sin duda la querría tanto como amiga como la quiero ahora-

Alvin lo miro sorprendido, su hermanos casi nunca trataba el tema de su enamoramiento por Jeanette, pese a que llegaba a ser muy obvio en algunas ocasiones, como cuando se puso celoso cuando ella le pidió ayuda a el y no a Simón para superar su timidez, verlo celoso fue divertido, aunque se notaba que de verdad le molestaba

-Hermano, se que es difícil, pero llegaran otras chicas-

-Pero ninguna como ella-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo se- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Aparte una ardilla que cante, hable, inteligente y linda no se encuentra dos veces en la vida-

Alvin miro al suelo con ¿tristeza?

-Hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas-

-Pero una amiga no es una de ellas, las cosas que quieres olvidar son cosas que te entristecen o te enojan al recordarlas, al recordar la dulzura, la sonrisa, las locuras que ella ha llegado a hacer, o, la mínima posibilidad de que puede que yo le guste, eso me hace sonreír, Alvin-

Simón noto la mirada de su hermano, se notaba que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo en su mente

\- Ví como tomabas la foto de la casa de las Arditas, creí que ibas a quedártela, tu sabes como recuerdo, me sorprendiste cuando vi que se la devolviste-

Hizo una pausa para mirara a su hermano

-Tu querías devolvérsela, querías estar segura de que la vería al menos una vez, querías ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro-

Alvin maldijo mentalmente a su hermanos, se daba cuenta de todo. Le estaba costando mantener la compostura

-Alvin, Jeanette tocara una ultima vez en ese programa, es nuestra oportu … -

-¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!- lo cortó su hermano, estaba harto

-¿Ego…ista? ¿Soy egoísta Alvin?

-¡No solo tu! ¡todos! ¡son unos malditos egoístas!- Alvin se puso de pie por fin, tirando la guitarra

-¿De que hablas?- Simón estaba realmente confundido

-Esto es lo mejor para Jean, es su oportunidad de brillar sin que Brittany la opaque, desde el momento en que la oí tocar, sabía que alguien vería algo en ella, lo que no me esperaba es que llegara tan rápido, me negué a creerlo al principió, pero luego entendí que era lo mejor para ella, y decidí dejarla ir, aunque me doliera

-¿Doler?-

-¿No te das cuenta? Jeanette es posiblemente mi mejor amiga ,una amiga que nunca creí que nunca llegue a tener, porque soy un …

-¿Cretino?- dijo terminando la frase de su hermano

Alvin lo miro sorprendido, luego bajo su mirada

-Si, y todos me tratan como tal ,pero ella no, ella siempre me da una sonrisa, me ayuda a estudiar para los exámenes, me ayudan con mis tareas ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces le habré gritado? ¿ cuantas veces me habré aprovechado de ella y su bondad? ¿Cuantos motivos le habré dado para odiarme?y ella no lo hizo Aun recuerdo como le grite que esa varita solo era un palo, me siento fatal

-Alvin, se te veía realmente arrepentido al darte cuenta de lo que dijiste, no te preocupe …

-Es mi culpa, hermano- dijo, su gorra tapaba sus ojos

-¿Por qué?-

-Si solo no hubiera dicho esa estúpida palabra, nada de esto habría pasado, todo es mi culpa, por mi estúpida bocota perdí a la mejor amiga que pueda pedir-

Su memoria le jugo una mala pasada y le recordó a su amiga y todas las veces que estuvo justo a el con una sonrisa, y le recodo esa promesa

" _Yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda venir en el futuro, pero no debes tener miedo, pase lo que pase estaré contigo"_

Jeanette también tenía miedo del futuro, como el, ¡ni siquiera pudo cumplir esa promesa!

Era de las pocas veces que el hablaba sinceramente

\- Ella merece un amigo mejor que yo, por eso no tengo que ser egoísta y dejarla ir, eso debemos hacer todos

-Tu eres el egoísta Alvin- dijo una nueva voz entrando por la conversación

Brittany estaba entrando por la puerta

-¿Qué?-

-Alvin, Jeanette de verdad te aprecia mucho como amigo, y ella sabe como eres, sabe que eres un cretino, y que no le mostraras siempre apreció, pero a ella le da igual, ella quiere estar a tu lado. Eres uno de sus amigos más cercanos y si tu no vas con nosotros a tratar de arreglar todo este lío, creerá que la odias, y lo más probable es que no nos crea si le decimos todo lo que acabas de decir. Alvin, deja de ser egoísta, trágate tu orgullo y ven a arreglar todo esto- dijo Brittany, cuando quería era de verdad muy sabía

Alvin miraba el suelo ¿ella pensaría que la odiaba? ¿el odiarla a ella? Debería ser al revés

Alvin sujeto su gorra

-Vamonos, tenemos una amiga que recuperar- dijo poniéndose en marcha hacia el auto

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? El grupo sin Jeanette era imposible de funcionar, no solo porque ya no se veía tan colorido sin el característico color violeta, si no porque simplemente el grupo sin cualquiera de ellos no era lo mismo, y menos sin su mejor amiga

¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta?


	10. Pero no lo hiciste

La tranquila mañana de domingo se vio interrumpida por el grito de Alvin a su "padre"

-¡Dave! Date prisa- Dave tenía la costumbre de dormir hasta tarde, pero no era tiempo de eso

Dave se despertó de un salto, se arreglo lo más deprisa que pudo y subió al auto. Las cinco ardillas ya estaban en los asientos traseros del mismo, listas para ir y tratar de volver a ser ese grupo de seis amigos que se metían en problemas. Dave arranco el auto.

-¿Creen que ella nos perdonara?- pregunto Alvin-Quiero decir, de verdad la herimos, con eso que dijimos, qu e… sería lo mejor- se le notaba deprimido al decir esto

-¡Alvin! ¡esa no es la actitud! ¡entraremos ahí y haremos todo lo que podamos! ¿verdad? Chicos- dijo Teodoro, no soportaba ver así a su hermano

Dave sonreía mientras conducía, sabia que lo mejor era no meterse mucho en este problema, que sería mejor que ellos mismos lo resolvieran

-Oigan ¿y que van a decirle?- les pregunto

Las cinco ardillas se congelaron con esa pregunta. Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron a Simón, como si el ya hubiera pesado todo

-Um, buena pregunta Dave, pues, la verdad es que … no sabemos-

A Dave no le sorprendió esa respuesta

-Pues deberían pensarlo, tenemos un largo viaje-Finalizo, como si con esto les diera la orden de pensarlo

Las ardillas se miraron entre si ¿Qué se supone que debían decirle? Luego de todo lo que había pasado ¿debían disculparse? ¿debían tratan de justificar su conducta? ¿deberían hablar sobre cosas triviales para recordarle los viejos tiempos?

-Ella debería odiarme-

La voz de Alvin rompió el silencio

-Un día la encontré mirando al atardecer, ese día me dijo que tenía miedo, del futuro, de que lo que podía llegar a venir, de que por azares de la vida nos separáramos, yo tambien tenía miedo, le dije que no tenía que temer, que pase lo que pase yo iba a estar con ella-una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro- No pude cumplir esa promesa

-¿Cuántas veces ella tendría que habernos gritado?- pregunto Brittany

-¿Cuántos veces ella debería haberse enojado con alguno de nosotros?- pregunto Teodoro

-¿Cuántas veces ella debería habernos dicho "se los dije", quiero decir, estamos viviendo en la casa del árbol que ella misma se esforzó por que no lo destruyeran, aun cuando todos nosotros le dijimos que era una tontería- pregunto Eleanor

-¿Cuántas veces le habré dado un motivo para que me tratara como lo que soy, un cretino?- pregunto Alvin

-¿Cuántas veces ella debería haberme regañado por ser tan cabeza dura?- pregunto Simón, siempre admiro a Jeanette, por ser tan dulce, siempre quiso ser algo más como ella

En ese momento las 5 ardillas se miraron la alegría plasmadas en sus rostros, alegría como si hubieran descubierto un gran tesoro. Ya sabían exactamente que decirle a Jen , nada les garantizaba que con eso todo se arreglaría, pero sabían que era sincero. Tenían todo el viaje para retocar el plan

Jeanette se estaba arreglando en el camerino, miraba la foto que Alvin le había devuelto, esa foto era lo único que le hacía sonreír sinceramente,. Se miro al espejo, cabello suelto, nunca lo había usado hasta que empezó todo ¿ese sería su aspecto desde ahora? ¿esa sería su vida ahora? ¿Lograría tener tan buenos amigos? ¿y encontrar a alguien como Simón?.

Recordó cada sonrisa de Simón, la vez en la que se puso celoso, a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque ella no pudo darse cuenta, fue Alvin quien termino diciéndolo, debía dejar se ser tan distraída. Esos pequeños momentos, cuando el le sonreía dulcemente, cosa que era muy raro en el, siendo el tan reservado, puede que fuera solo su imaginación creando momentos solo para motivarse sobre que podía llegar a gustarle, pero, le parecía que el le daba sonrisas diferentes a la que le daba a los demás, nunca supo como definirlas, peor ahora que tenía tiempo de pensar eran ¿dulces?.

Estaba tan inmersa que no se dio cuenta de que Kaylie había entrado, al oír su voz, pego el grito en el cielo

-¡Dios! Jean, tranquila, soy yo- trato de tranquilizarla su ¿amiga? ¿representante? Aun no sabía como definirla

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando-

-No estés nerviosa, estarás genial, además este sera la última vez que toques aquí, luego de esto viajaras por todo el mundo, serás grande Jen-

Kaylie noto la mirada clavada en el piso de la joven

-Se lo que pasa -

Jeanette la miro sorprendida, su corazón se esperanzo, y tuvo la ilusión de que Kaylie hubiera llamado a sus hermanas y sus amigos y estuvieran en la puerta

-Pero no debes preocuparte, esos cinco no te harán nada, da igual cuantos rumores esparzan sobre ti, yo me encargare, tu ocúpate de las melodías del violín y de verte preciosa- finalizo antes de marcharse, dejando a Jeanette entristecida

¿Qué solo se ocupe del violín? ¿Y de su aspecto? ¿Todo iba a ser así ahora? ¿debía aceptarlo? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Miro la foto una vez más, la apretó contra su pecho

-Chicos, lo siento, de verdad- dijo como si pudieran escucharla a través de la foto-Ojala fuera tan lista como tu, así sabía que hacer, Simón-

La ardilla de azul estornudo de repente, cosa que lo extraño, fue muy de pronto

-Alguien esta hablando de ti- dijo Alvin, haciendo referencia a la popular leyenda japonesa de la que había oído

-Alvin eso es ridículo- dijo mientras Dave estacionaba el auto, y los demás se preparaban para bajar

Dave se despidió de los chicos, confiaba plenamente en que cuando volviera a buscarlos al atardecer, encontraría seis ardillas

-¿Todos saben que lo deben decir no?- quiso asegurarse Simón

-Si- asintieron todo

Decidieron entrar ocultos, seguramente la tal Kaylie había dado ordenes especificas de no dejar entras a todo aquel que parezca una ardilla. Lograron entrar por una puerta en la parte trasera, por donde salían todos los que participaban en el programa, por cuestiones de seguridad

Hoy parecía mucho más lleno que otras ocasiones, no será casualidad, pues a diferencia de la vez anterior, era con total seguridad que Jeanette tocaría.

A solo unos pocos pasos de lograr entrar, lograron divisar a un tipo bastante robusto vigilando. Jeanette tocaba en… ¡nada!, no había tiempo de hacer una estrategia bien elaborada. Como si el mundo les quisiera dar una señal, vieron una gabardina exageradamente larga, junto con un gorro.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de traviesa complicidad

-¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?- pregunto el líder

-Yo creo que si- le respondió su hermano

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Alvin tomo el abrigo y el gorro y se lo lanzo al hombre, quedando este algo aturdido y atrapado en el mismo

-¡Corran!- dijo entrando a lugar donde su amiga iba a tocar, con los demás siguiéndolo

-Eso, no era lo que tenía pensado- comento Simón, aunque debía habérselo esperado

-Pero no discutes los resultados ¿eh?- le dijo divertida Brittany

Se las arreglaron para pasar entre tamaña cantidad de gente hasta llegar a la parte trasera del escenario, buscando con la mirada a Jeanette.

Simón acababa de darse cuenta de lo absurda que era la situación, no pudo evitar reír, en ese momento se percato de que podían ver a su amiga, hablando con Kaylie, en el otro extremo, echó a correr, seguido por los demás

Jeanette quedo perpleja al ver la imagen de las cinco personas en las que más había pensado corriendo hacía ella

-¿Cómo entraron? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- los ataco verbalmente Kaylie al estar lo suficientemente cerca

-Solo déjanos hablar con ella, una vez más- le rogó Simón

-Por favor-le rogó también Alvin

Kaylie miro de reojo a Jeanette, que miraba los 5 infractores que logaron entras pese a sus esfuerzos, suspiro en derrota, no podía ver a Jeanette así

-Bien, pero de aquí no me voy- dijo mientras se alejaba algo para darles más espacio

-Jeanette, por favor escúchanos- le pido Eleanor

Jeanette solo pudo asentir

Los cinco se alinearon, nervioso.

Jeanette no entendía nada

Brittany: ¿Recuerdas cuando no te invite a mi fiesta porque pense que eras rara? Creí que me odiarías, pero no lo hiciste

Eleanor: ¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste que hacer mi tarea porque yo me quede fui a comer helado con Teodoro? Creí que te enojarías, pero no lo hiciste

Teodoro: ¿Recuerdas cuando tire helado en uno de tus libros nuevos? Creí que me gritarías, pero no lo hiciste

Alvin: ¿Recuerdas cuando te grite que esa varita no era en realidad una varita mágica? Creí que ibas a enojarte conmigo por gritarte, pero no lo hiciste

Simón: ¿Recuerdas que una vez me enoje contigo por estrellarte contra la ventana y desconcentrarme de mi lectura y además dije que ojala no vivieran tan cerca? Creí que ibas a enojarte conmigo o a ofenderte pero no lo hiciste

Alvin:¿Recuerdas todos los motivos que te di para tratarme como un cretino? Creí que lo harías, pero no lo hiciste

Brittany: ¿Recuerdas que fuiste la única que defendió el árbol donde estábamos viviendo? Creíamos que estarías diciendo todo el tiempo "se los dije", pero no lo hiciste

Simón: ¿Recuerdas cuando robamos el bote de basura de pamela? Creímos que de verdad nos gritarías esa vez ¿pero adivina que?

Jeanette no pudo evitar sonreír

Jeanette: Pero no lo hice

Eleanor: Si, hubo muchas cosas que no hiciste

Teodoro: Pero siempre estuviste ahí

Brittany: Siempre cuidando de nosotros

Alvin: Siempre con una dulce sonrisa

Simón: Y hay muchas cosas que aun queremos hacer para agradecerte, cuando vuelvas a casa

-¿Lo harás?- preguntaron todos

Jeanette estaba sin aliento, todo eso era demasiado para ella ¿de verdad la recordaban? ¿no estaban enojados? No pudo evitar sonreír, no estaban enojados, todo podía ser como antes

Kaylie no podía dejar las cosas así

-Jen, escúchame, estuve pensando en traerlos para que no estuvieras mal y tu música no bajara su calidad, pero al ver todo ese sentimiento con el que tocabas, supe que no era necesario, que guiada por la rabia y el miedo palmabas perfectamente eso en el violín, y era genial, perdóname, se que esta mal pensar así, pero en serio, tu futuro es brillante Jean-

-Jeanette, una ultima cosa- llamo su atención Simón- Hoy toca con lo que sientes por nosotros, sea odio, temor, amistad o -desvió la mirada y se sonrojo- amor-

Jeanette procedió a sonrojarse

-Solo queremos que sea honesto- finalizo Alvin

Las cinco ardillas salieron a sentarse y esperar

 **Y con esta hermosa sensación de suspenso , se acaba este capítulo aquí c: ,lo se ,me aman**


	11. Hachiko

La inquietud cubría la atmósfera, Las cinco ardillas permanecían ajenas a la situación que los redaba, con todos emocionados a que empezara es espectáculo, esperaban para que se empezara a escuchar la melodía del violín que determinaría todo, las notas que Jeanette tocaría serían sinceras, eso lo daban por hecho, solo restaba escuchar y determinar que significaban

De repente las luces se fueron, se escucharon gritos y risas del público,

-¡Au! ¡Oye- se quedo de dolor Brittany, alguien la había pellizcado. En un reflejo pellizco a quien tenía al lado sin ver quien era

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?- se defendió Simón, al recibir el ataque

En unos segundos las ardillas se encontraban en una guerra de pellizcos y algún que otro golpe. Pero la guerra, que ya había empezado a involucrar a personas ajenas al grupo, se interrumpió por el sonido del violín

No sabían definir ese sonido, era solo música, música vacía

¿Acaso quería decir que estaba vacía?

Ese pensamiento alarmo a todos, sujetando con fuerza el asiento

De repente el escenario se ilumino, dejando ver a Jeanette tocando, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose únicamente en la música. El fondo del escenario, que era completamente negro, cambio ¿acaso era lo que creían que era? Efectivamente, era el parque, más específicamente, el roble del parque era un día completamente soleado con mucho viento, aunque no un viento característico de las tormentas, era como esos benditos vientos fuertes que llegaban cada 9 semanas en verano que refrescaban a todo el mundo. En el video se veía que el viento arrastraba con el varios pétalos de flores variados. Era una imagen alegre, al igual que la música del violín, alegre, divertida. La imagen dio un cambio brusco. Se vio el mismo parque, el mismo robre, pero de noche, con un viento terriblemente fuerte, y una lluvia que parecía dar la señal de subir a los animales al arca. La música cambio, otra vez, esos sentimientos: odio, temor miedo, esos sentimientos que los hicieron reaccionar, ¿Qué significaba? Esa imagen y sonidos no duraron mucho. Fueron reemplazados por una música tranquila, y la imagen del roble en un atardecer, con las hojas cayendo tranquilamente, sin prisa. La música era la viva representación, calmada, pausada. La música se detuvo poco a poco, al igual que quedo todo a oscuras. El sonido de los aplausos inundo todo, aunque las ardillas ignoraron todo, estaban demasiado felices

-Después de la tormenta, viene la calma- dijo Simón con los ojos humedecidos

Las ardillas se pararon de los asientos, y se dirigieron a la puerta trasera, querían darle una sorpresa a Jeanette cuando saliera por la puerta trasera, sentados en una banca justo frente a la puerta

Se sentaron a esperar, era solo cuestión de minutos a que ella saliera con su estuche, seguramente te sorprendería al verlos allí, estaban ansiosos, los segundos pasaron, los minutos, hasta acumularse veinte minutos , luego treinta ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No va a salir- dijo Alvin mirando al suelo

Simón pensó en replicarle, pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Más de media hora esperando desalientan a cualquiera, todos se veían cansados de tanto esperar, normal, y se los veía decepcionados, que era lo más normal del mundo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, se oía el ruido de la gente saliendo por la puerta delantera, pocos minutos después se vio a gente saliendo por la puerta trasera, algunos se les quedaba mirándolos extrañados ¿tan raro era ver a alguien esperando a una amiga? ¿o será porque se veían terriblemente cansados y decepcionados?.

Con la tonta esperanza de que Jeanette apareciera entre toda esa gente, se quedaron esperando un rato más, inmersos en pensamientos ¿acaso habían malinterpretado la música? ¿quería decir que luego de la tormenta ,la cual obviamente representaba la discusión, todo quería en calma, porque ella iba a marcharse. Estos pensamientos arrastraron a Simón por un tiempo indefinido, cuando la voz de Alvin lo volvió a la realidad ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya estaba atardeciendo

-Chicos, no va a salir nadie por esta puerta- dijo desanimado Simón al volver a la realidad

Nadie discutió, era evidente que tenía razón, todos lo sabían desde hace tiempo, pero se resignaban a creerlo, pero ya no había forma de negarlo ya

-Vamos, Dave debe de estar por llegar- dijo Eleanor poniéndose de pie, seguida por los demás

Era evidente que el grupo de las ardillas y las arditas mucho no iba a durar así, sin un integrante. Nadie sabía como iban a seguir las cosas, aunque en estos momentos les importaba más llegar a casa y descansar, estos últimos días habían sido una locura.

Al mitad de camino de la puerta delantera y la trasera, se toparon con una joven castaña de anteojos,cargando un estuche de violín y una maleta, que se dirigía a la parte trasera a pedir un taxi hacia quien sabe donde, efectivamente era Jeanette, había estado esperando en la puerta delantera

Las miradas se sorpresa se apoderaron de los seis presentes en esa situación, junto con un silencio que representaba lo que pasaba en sus mentes. El silenció se vio cortado por una ligera risa por parte de Jeanette, la cual fue aumentando levemente mientras las risas por parte de los demás empezaron, hasta que las risas ascendían hasta el cielo fuertemente ¿Qué otra cosas podían hacer además de reír? La situación era de verdad divertida: Jeanette estuvo esperándolos en la puerta por donde se suponía que los demás debían salir, mientras los demás hacían exactamente los mismo en la puerta trasera,

Hacían falta esas risas, eran un respiro de aire fresco, ¿hace cuanto no se reían tanto?. Al callarse las risas, parecía que ya no había nada que agregar

-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?- pregunto Simón bromeando

-No relámete dijo siguiéndole el juego

-Pues, tu te vienes con nosotros- dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros- Simón lleva la maleta- le ordeno a su hermano, quien lo miro con rabia

Jeanette se sintió algo incomoda por este acto por parte de Alvin

En ese momento Dave llego en el auto, se complació al ver a seis ardillas subiendo al auto

-¿Cómo van las cosas Jeanette?- le pregunto mientras conducía,

-Bien, bastante bien Dave- respondió ella desde el asiento trasero

-¿Sabes? Has sido extrañada en casa, sobre todo por Simón y Alvin- dijo, quería divertirse un poco. Los mencionados solo pudieron sonrojarse

-¿En serio?- pregunto con una mirada traviesa a los dos

-Oh, pues, jeje, ¿soy yo o hace calor aquí?- dijo nervioso Simón, tirando del cuelo de su camisa

-Pues, no es como si me hubiera gustado que te fueras- fue todo lo que dijo Alvin

Jeanette sonrió al comprobar que nada había cambiado.

Al poco tiempo, los seis se quedaron dormidos, Alvin y Brittany dormidos apoyándose uno sobre el otro, lo mismo que Simón y Jeanette, y Teodoro y Eleanor

Luego de un tiempo conduciendo, Dave paso por el parque, tenía que hacer las compras, así que decidió dejar a los chicos en el parque. Alvin y Brittany despertaron al sentir que el auto frenaba

Al ver la posición en que dormían, se separaron

-Quítate de encima- le dijo Alvin

-¿Yo? ¡aparte tu!- le respondió Brittany

Con estos ruidos, Simón y Jeanette se despertaron, al ver su posición, se miraron, antes de sonrojarse y separarse

-Lo siento- se disculpo Simón, con la cara roja

-No es tu culpa, es mía, perdóname a mi- se disculpo Jeanette

Se miraron el uno al otro de rojo, sonriéndose

Eleanor y Teodoro se despertaron luego de eso, pero no reaccionaron a esta posición , solo se sonrieron

Dave les explico al asunto de las compras, se ofreció a llevar las maletas a su casa, y con esto dejo a los seis en el parque.

El parque estaba como la tarde donde todo empezó, como si marcara que todo terminaba ahí, paseaban por el parque tranquilamente

-Oye Jeanette ¿Qué paso con Kaylie?- le pregunto Simón caminando a su lado

-Pues, ella me dijo varias cosas, que si era especial, que tenía talento, que si tal, que si cual, me dio su numero de teléfono y otras cosas-

-¿Y que le dijiste?- pregunto Alvin que se puso al lado de ella

-Le dije textualmente "Gracias, lo pensare"- dijo mirando al cielo tratando de recordar, como si en este estuviera la respuesta

Todos miraron a Alvin, quien lo diría

-¿Ven? Se los dije- dijo orgulloso

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la única ajena a la situación

-Nada, Jeanette, ignóralo- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo para seguir caminando

De repente a Jeanette se lo ocurrió algo para divertirse

-Oye Alvin ¿Brittany te pago lo que te debe?-

Alvin miro a Brittany, recordando que debe pagarle el valor de la entrada

-Gracias por recordármelo, Jean- dijo Alvin mirando a Brittany

Brittany hecho a correr, seguida por Alvin, quien fue seguido por Teodoro y Eleanor, dejando a Jeanette y Simón solos cerca del roble,

-Jeanette- dijo llamando la atención de la chica que estaba unos pasos delante de ella

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Escúchame, y hazlo bien, porque conociéndome no seré capaz de decirte eso de nuevo-

Jeanette asintió

-Solo quiero decirte que todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, sin ti, no tuve a nadie con quien hablar de las cosas que me gustan, ni nadie que me soportara con todo mi sarcasmo, y el simple hecho de que no estuvieras, pues, ya sabes …- hizo una pequeña pausa, no podía soportar todo esa vergüenza, estaba demasiado rojo y tenía demasiado calor, miro a su amiga frente a el, que lo miraba con una sonrisa, su sonrojo se intensifico

-Y pues, sin ti creo que ya habría matado a Alvin, por ti es que logro seguir aguantándolo. Jeanette, no me cabe duda de que tu futuro es brillante, pero por algún motivo, dejara de brillar, no tengas duda de que estaré ahí contigo, porque eres especial para mi, estaré contigo caminando hacia al mañana, aunque perdamos el camino, seguiré caminando a tu lado, haciendo todo lo posible porque no pierdas la sonrisa que tienes ahora mismo.

-¿Y que hay de tu mañana?- le pregunto Jeanette

-Mi mañana estará completo, mientras pueda estar con mis hermanos, y mis amigos, y obviamente, tu, mientras este contigo se que compartiremos sea lo que sea que venga, se que lo podré soportar, así como soporto a Alvin-le dijo sonriendo

Jeanette se acerco a su amigo, y le dio un beso en la frente, en un gesto casi fraternal, pero esto no ayudo a que Simón no se sonrojara

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Simón cuando Jeanette se separo, con una sonrisa atontada

-Por que si, Simón- fue todo lo que le dijo

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa Seville, donde estaban los demás, cansados, pero Alvin estaba con una sonrisa digna de un campeón

-¿Te devolvió el dinero?- pregunto divertida Jeanette

-Sep, gracias por recordármelo Jeanette- dijo Alvin con una actitud medianamente coqueta con la esperanza de molestar a su hermano, aunque luego de ese beso, poco le importaba lo que hiciese Alvin a Simón

-Si, ,gracias.-dijo molesta Brittany

Teodoro y Eleanor soltaron una risa. Todo volvía a la normalidad

Al entrar, comprobaron que Dave estaba en casa, hablando con un hombre de traje negro, ¿no tenía calor? Ese tipo de traje siempre daban calor, un momento ¿esto no era familiar?

-Vaya, vaya, este es el famoso Alvin Seville- dijo arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura del mencionado.

Eso era un enorme deja-vu

-Te he escuchado unas cuantas veces con la guitarra, eres genial-

Bien, esto era definitivamente demasiado raro

-Voy a ofrecer una fiesta en el parque y necesito música de calidad ¿Qué dices Alvin?-

Las seis ardillas intercambiaron miradas espantados, no cabía duda de lo que debían hacer

Alvin y Brittany comenzaron a empujar al hombre hacia la puerta, mientras el preguntaba que estaban haciendo. Eleanor y Teodoro se apresuraron en abrir la puerta, y cerrarla luego de que Alvin y Brittany lo empujaran hacia fuera

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una vez fuera

-Lo sentimos, pero debemos rechazar su generosa oferta- dijo Jeanette desde adentro, apunto de cerrar la puerta

-Mil disculpa por portarnos así, pero estos días han sido una locura- dijo Simón apareciendo al lado de Jeanette cerrando la puerta

Las seis ardillas se desplomaron en el suelo, suspirando del cansancio

-Estuvo cerca ¿eh?- dijo divertido Dave

-Cállate- le dijeron los seis aun en el suelo mirándolo

-Bien, pues ¿quieren ver alguna película hoy?

Alvin, Jeanette y Simón se sentaron , mirándose con sonrisas en sus rostros

-¿Qué tal Hachiko?- sugirió Jeanette sonriendo

 **Y aquí termina este, mi primer fic de Alvin y las ardillas, quedo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, déjame un comentario con tu opinión si quieres. Fue divertido escribir esta simple historia, tal vez escriba más en algún futuro**


	12. Epílogo:La Carta

_Pues, es difícil escribir esta carta, es tan raro ¿Quién escribe cartas en estos tiempos? Pero me hacía ilusión y no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo. Aunque luego de toda discusión talvez no quieran leerla. Pues ¿por donde debo empezar? Tal vez por toda la paciencia que deben tener para aguantarme a mi y a mis tonterías ¿Cuántas veces evitaron decirme algo solo para no herirme? Cuando evitaron decirme que ese sombrero era horrible, y lo era ¿en que estaba pensando? Y ustedes no dijeron nada, incluso Alvin resistió su impulso de honestidad brutal para no decírmelo. Idiotas, si me lo hubieran dicho creo que todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil, no soy tan sensible , aunque no los culpo para nada, ¡oh! Y cuando hicieron creerme que ese palo era una varita mágica, se molestaron demasiado esa vez, de verdad, no hacía falta, me sentí horrible al saber lo mucho que se habían molestado. Siempre me estuvieron cuidando ¿verdad?_

 _Brittany, ¿recuerdas cuando tire tu esmalte de uñas por accidente? Creí que me gritarías, pero no lo hiciste_

 _Eleanor, ¿recuerdas que no te dije que nos habíamos comido tu paste? Creí que ibas a enojarte, pero no lo hiciste_

 _Teodoro, ¿recuerdas cuando compre los dulces equivocados con tu dinero? Creí que harías que te lo devolviera, pero no lo hiciste_

 _Alvin, ¿recuerdas cuando me asustaste y te paté en reflejo? Creí que ibas a enojarte, o ibas a gritarme, sería típico de ti, pero no lo hiciste y eso de verdad me sorprendió, solo me miraste con ¿miedo? Aun sigo riéndome al recordar tu expresión.¿Sabes? Eres un cretino, lo se muy bien, no se porque me llevo tan bien contigo, aun así eres uno de mis mejores amigos, gracias por ayudarme a superar mi timidez esa vez, aunque no fuiste del todo honesto, me ocultaste que no estaba invitada a su fiesta, aunque tal vez lo hiciste para no herirme, o por interés personal, no lo se. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que te obligue a entrar al bote de basura para sacar lo que habías tirado para dármelo y reciclarlo? Creo que soy la primera que logra hacer algo así ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar esas cosas? Tal vez nos llevamos tan bien por que somos tan diferentes, tal vez tenga que aprender alguna que otra cosas de ti_

 _Y Simón, dios Simón ¿Qué se supone que deba decirte? En algunas cosas no eres muy diferente a Alvin, puedes ser muy cabezota ¿sabes?. Gracias por haberme devuelto mi araña esa vez, aun recuerdo la sonrisa que me diste, fue muy dulce, oye, tal vez solo sea yo pero, las sonrisas que me das siempre me parecieron diferentes, son ¿dulces? No se como definirlas, pero me gustan, me gusta como me sonríes Simón. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que distraerte con ese crucigrama? ¿No notaste lo rara que estaba actuando? Aun recuerdo esa sonrisa atontada que pusiste cuando tome tu cara, aun sigo recordándola ¿recuerdas el beso que te di en la mejilla? Tal vez era solo yo pero me parecía que estabas sonriendo. Creo que todos siempre fuiste tu que estaba cuidándome más que los otros, o tal vez solo yo_

 _¿Por qué estoy escribiendo estas cosas tan tontas? ¿Por qué recuerdo esos detalles sin importancia? Recuerdo cosas que no tienen nada que ver con los escenarios y las canciones que cantamos._

 _Quiero pedirles un favor: Recuérdenme con una sonrisa, recuérdenme de tal manera que los haga sonreír al acordarse de mí, recuérdenme cayéndome, tropezándome, diciendo algo torpe, o recuérdenme sonriendo, si, eso me gustaría , recuérdenme con una sonrisa , por favor_

 _El atardecer de ese día era precioso ¿no?_

 _¿Creen que alguien más pueda recordarme con una sonrisa?_

 _¿Podré ser el buen recuerdo de alguien?_

 _¿Alguien lograra llevarme en sus pensamientos?_

 _Tantas preguntas_

 _Y bien para terminar esta ridícula carta_

 _Brittany: Asegúrate de seguir brillando_

 _Eleanor: Sigue haciendo los pasteles tan deliciosos_

 _Teodoro: Deja de permitir que Alvin te controle tanto_

 _Alvin: Deja de ser tan cretino, no del todo, ya que eso de hace divertido_

 _Y Simón, Simón hay tanto que quiero decirte, pero no puedo, no encuentro las palabras, es raro, siempre fui buena escribiendo, así que, solo voy a decirte_

 _Simón, Te quiero, me enamore de ti, me gustas mucho_

 _Perdón por hacer esta carta tan larga_

 _Perdón por hacer que se preocupen tanto por mi_

 _Perdón por confesarte esto Simón, seguramente te molestara, pero debía decirlo_

 _Perdón por molestarte tantas veces, Alvin_

 _Perdón por ser tan rara, Brittany_

 _Perdón por ser tan ingenua_

 _Perdón, perdón, perdón por tantas cosas_

 _Gracias por todo_

Jeanette doblo la hoja de papel violeta de uno de sus cuadernos en el que estaba escrito lo que acababa de leer ¿en que estaba pensando al escribirlo?. Menos mal que no llego a enviarla, era una idiota, rompió la carta en unos cien trozos y los tiro, era mejor que ningún ser viviendo la viera

-¿Jeanette?- dijo Alvin entrando a la casa de su amiga, al ver que tardaba tanto en bajar

-¿Eh? Oh Alvin, perdón por tardar- dijo, sonrió al decir la palabra que tanto había repetido

-Solo vine a ver si estabas bien, tal vez estaba cansada-

-No, solo estaba acomodando todo-

-Jen, me alegra que estés de vuelta , no creo que hubiera aguantado mucho vivo, Simón me hubiera asesinado ya y la verdad es que … soy débil-

-¿Y quien no Alvin? ¿Quién no fue débil alguna vez?- dijo sonriéndole a su amigo

-¡JA! Pero es solo a veces, quiero decir, soy tan fuerte como el metal- dijo mientras bajaban a la casa Seville

-Hasta el metal puede llegar a derretirse- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Alvin se la devolvió

-¡Alvin! ¡Jeanette! ¡Ya va a empezar la película!- dijo llamándolos Simón, con algo de celos

-Si, ya vamos- lo calmo Jeanette


End file.
